


Leave Me Smiling

by Dominam_Mortis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, BAMF Derek, BAMF Stiles, Dark Stiles, Detective Derek, Flirting, Killer Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Murder, Poison, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Violence, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominam_Mortis/pseuds/Dominam_Mortis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is a good detective, no seriously, he is impressive</p>
<p>Stiles is a dork, a flailing 18 year old with ADHD...and secrets</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two different parts of the spectrum but linked by one thing: the law<br/>One is working for the law, the other against...but can't lines blur?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter: Serial Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, weird idea but it occurred to me after some research after a particular episode in another show and I had the idea of Stiles deciding to well...murder people
> 
> This first chapter is short, very short but it's really just a taster, see how it is welcomed and whether I should continue it
> 
> Thanks! Hope you like ^_^

Detective Hale or by very few, Derek. He was always grumpy, a man of few words but meticulous. Solving crimes was his life which was good because he had more-a-less no social skills at all. Despite all this the percentage of cases he solved was the highest in the precinct and many believed he should be Captain, and even though he was asked he declined. Being a good Detective suited him and he probably wouldn't be good at leading the precinct, he wasn't a natural leader more of a second.

Then we have Stilinski, by friends and most people - Stiles. He was a weird one, bouncy and had some serious problems with keeping his gob shut at important times. Though this never affected him since even with paying no attention whatsoever in class he still achieved A's with flying colours. His father is the Sheriff so obviously he knew the law like the back of his skinny hands. This also meant he could get away with murder or let's be truthful...mass murder.

 

To be honest when Derek got this case that every other cop had dropped he was in disbelief, it seemed so easy to solve and then he read the folder thoroughly. No tracks, fingerprints, evidence anything. When looking at it properly he almost gagged, it was the perfect crime. The victim had been killed without any marks, just a sardonic grin. There were no clues at all, no possible perpetrators. He was astounded at this; he was beaten by it but how? Who could get away that clean, it was unbelievable. It was like they knew the law.

Over the next couple of weeks, a pile quickly grew and became two, then three of the victims of this killer. He was nicknamed "Smiler" for the way he killed, poisoning the victims with Hemlock Water-Dropwort. This left the murder victims with smiles on their faces. It was the most gruesome and psychotic killing that had ever been placed on his desk.

Hale began to fear this killer, never slipping up and so far managing to kill 21 people in 3 weeks, this meant, one person per day. None of them had connections and there was no pattern at all. Derek had searched far and wide and scoured for clues but there was nothing. He couldn’t even check the CCTV of the shops that sold it because it was wild and easy to get hold of.

So one night Derek decided to actually search up this Hemlock Water Dropwort to see how much he could learn.

He was surprised to find out it was one of the 10 most poisonous plants in the world. It is also the most poisonous plant in the UK.

Looking at the Wikipedia he got the same kind of thing:

“The water dropworts, Oenanthe are a genus of plants in the family Apiaceae. Most of the species grow in damp ground, in marshes or in water.

Several of the species are extremely poisonous, the active poison being oenanthotoxin. The most notable of these is O. crocata, which lives in damp, marshy ground, and resembles celery with roots like a bunch of large white carrots. The leaves may be eaten safely by livestock, but the stems and especially the carbohydrate-rich roots are much more poisonous. Animals familiar with eating the leaves may eat the roots when these are exposed during ditch clearance – one root is sufficient to kill a cow, and human fatalities are also known. It has been referred to as the most poisonous of all British plants, and is considered particularly dangerous because of its similarity to several edible plants. “

This made Derek raise his eyebrows and take another sip of his black coffee.

Thinking about this he realized it can’t be that hard to find this information so anyone could do it.

Clicking on another article he scrolled down and read the line that caught his eye,

“, a substantial serving of Hemlock Water Dropwort will see you in the ground within 3 hours.”

Frowning at that he considered the timeframe this killer must have.

Deciding he had enough information to frown upon he turned off his laptop and put his coffee mug by the sink. Taking a shower to wash before bed he thought about it further, surely this killer must find a way to slip the poison into their food or drink because the bodies never had needle marks or signs of a struggle or restraint.

With that to look into he slipped into some joggers and went and slipped into bed.

Staring at the ceiling he sighed and pulled on the covers.

The frustration and sadness of knowing there would be another black body bag tomorrow for him was aching, a niggling feeling that he couldn’t shake and was slowly getting bigger and demanding.


	2. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek & Stiles Start their mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked very fast on this 2nd chapter so I apologize in advance for any mistakes of just bad writing, I'm a little rusty 
> 
> Un Beta'd because I don't have one xD

**Derek's POV**

Derek woke to the most annoying sound in the planet: his alarm.  
It was 6:00 am.  
Grumbling loudly he grabbed his phone from by his pillow - where it was best to actually wake him up - and tapped the dismiss on his alarm, slightly harder than he needed to.

Headbutting the pillow a few times he finally resigned himself to the fact he had to get up.  
He adored his job, being a detective was all he ever wanted but the hours were undesirable and left him drained untill he got a day off, which was very rare.  
All he had to do was go to call outs and put it altogether, get someone arrested then case closed but the mountains of paperwork meant he had to go to work before he was even called out otherwise he'd never get anything done.

Deciding the cut the crap he threw off his cover and got up, briefly getting goosebumps from the cold as it attacked him bare legs, it may be the end of September but already the weather was intermitant. When he'd gone to be it was warm so just boxer shorts and tank top was suitable but now the air was chilly and he had to rush to the bathroom to turn on the water and let it heat, hoping it would be quick as he threw off his thin layer of clothing.  
Once the water was a suitably deemed temperature he got into the shower, the instant rush of warm water made him shudder and sigh, hands coming up to rub the sleep from his face, like uncrumpling a scrunched piece of paper.

After what felt like forever he reluctantly stepped out of the shower and changed into some clean clothes.That was the best part about being a detective: wearing casual clothing. He could wear whatever he wanted, though it had certain limits but it meant, especially in the winter months, he could keep himself at the right temperature instead of freezing in his old uniform.  
That brought his mind back to when he was a Deputy at the Beacon Hills department. He'd worked desperately hard, determined to get promoted and especially: transferred. Derek loved Beacon Hills, it was his home town after all but it had its limitations. After working there for just over a year he had excelled, moving swiftly up the chain of command but unless he wanted to be Sheriff ( which he really didn't ) he had to be transferred. He was glad for the change, especially when it meant working in New york,where his sister Laura was.  
Soon after the transfer he again worked very hard and eventually got to train to be a detective, where he was now. He was still new in the position and so got given bad cases but then this new one, a mystery serial killer, was a big fish, not that he seemed to be any good at fishing for the killer.

Getting back to the present day he padded into his kitchen to fill his thermos with hot coffee. Pressing the button on the machine he turned to go make breakfast but stopped, not hearing the coffee machine work. Turning back, to his dismay, he saw an error message and a red light, basically telling him he needed to buy a new machine. Letting out a loud groan he finished making himself something to eat, took a large gulp of milk then got himself ready to leave early, hoping to get to the nearest Starbucks before the morning rush of business men and women who had no time to make their own coffee.

Tying the laces of his boots, a pair he almost always wore which were work boots, accompanied with a steel toe cap. He absentmindedly stared out of the window, hearing the early morning beeps of abnoxious taxi cabs he sighed heavily, the sudden hit of sadness rolling over him and making his chest tighten. There would certainly be another body when he got to work.

Grabbing the keys to his standard work issue, dark blue Dodge Charger, he got up. Checking he had his phone, badge, wallet, gun & holster and his keys he left his apartment, locking it behind him and shuffling down the stairs.  
As he left the apartment building the air was briefly lost from his lungs by the icy cold air that attacked him, it was so different from the weather in the past few weeks.

Quickly rushing to his car that was parked just down the street he rubbed his hands together and pulled up the collar of his jacket more. He was glad he'd put on his long black - warm - trench coat, though he was slightly missing having his blue scarf.  
Unlocking the car with a loud bleep he got in and turned the keys in the ignition then started off down a few blocks and parked again, hopped out and quickly entered Starbucks. 

Walking in he blew a sigh of relief, seeing a minimal queue.

Whilst waiting he debated whether he should get something different from his regular coffee but shook his head slightly at the though, why break tradition?  
As he reached the till he was greeted by a lanky young man who looked surprisingly happy for someone working so early in the morning. As the boy asked and he blurted out his order in his robotic,minimal worded, phrase he watched the boy shuffle about, the flail of lanky limbs.  
This guy seemed familiar but the name or place was stuck on the tip of his tongue and it was bugging him. He knew it wasn't because he'd been here before but it wasn't, no it was more...personal. He sighed again and decided he'd work it out later. Taking the boy in from head to toe he noted the light frame that seemed frail but had a hidden amount of strength, maybe a sport player he thought. Examining his face he saw the slightly upturned nose, plump pink lips and the perfectly round moles that dotted his pale, almost porcelain like skin. He then gazed at the brown hair, spiked up but seemingly without gel. Then he focused on his eyes, *wow* they were gorgeous, whiskey colour with highlights of amber that were so warm and bright it was hard to look away.  
He was broken from his thoughts by the boy slipping his cup on the counter and Derek pulled out his wallet, payed and thanked him then left with his steaming coffee.

 

Derek got back into his car and put his coffee in the cupholder, certain it would not be drinkable for awhile, long enough to get to the precinct.  
As he drove he was glad for the constant smell of coffee that soothed the dread building and knotting in his stomach.  
Usually he could stomach any murder but this was different, more disturbing, atleast with others there was a pattern, a motive, a link, just something! But this was all too perfect and to be honest it scared him.

 

Stopping at traffic lights he decided to see what was on the radio, turning it on he was briefly horrified by some awful pop music that hurt his ears. Switching through he finally found the right station and let the music flow through the speakers, tapping his fingers along to the beat on the steering wheel as he drove.

 

**Stiles POV**

His face was smooshed in his pillow, relaxed and sprawled across his bed but his peace was interupted by the shrill of his alarm, causing him to jerk awake and flail before turning it off - after about 5 presses of the button, damn cheap alarm clocks. Why did his beauty sleep have to end at 6:00,he was pretty enough but surely a little more wouldn't do any harm.  
Getting up in a tangle of limbs and his douvet he fell over atleast once on the way to the bathroom. As he yawned loudly and stretched, managing to punch the lightbulb and hiss in pain, he then relieved himself and took a shower.

After having a quick shower as he left getting up late anyway, he got changed into his still fresh uniform. It was still fresh because Stiles was trying very hard to n  
ot screw up and trip whilst serving someone and coat his only uniform in coffee, plus he'd only been there three weeks.  
Seeing how the edge of his bathroom window was a little frosty he figured it must be cold ( he was glad for the bathroom window, always told him the weather conditions ).

Quickly toasting some poptarts he texted Scott "Morning", knowing his puppy faced bro would need help waking up otherwise the dogs at the veterinary centre would not get their breakfast on time.  
He shook his head at the "Thanks bro! xxx" text he got back after a few minutes.  
Once he'd stuffed his face full of poptarts he chugged down some orange juice, brushed his teeth ( and practised his best smile in the mirror ) before rushing out the door with his plain black jacket over his uniform and a red beenie to keep his ears warm.

Shuffling through the early morning workers he was glad to be skinny as the small spaces weren't a problem.  
He apologized repeatedly after bumping into a very unpleasnt looking woman on the phone who gave him a death stare, god did she remind him of Lydia... he missed Lydia.

The Big Apple was fantastic but it meant he was away from home, from his friends and from his Dad. That was the worst part, being away from his Dad which worried him constantly _Was he eating properly? No fatty foods?_  
It was a constant niggle at the back of his mind but he had to focus on Uni...and working at Starbucks.  
He sped up a little as he got onto the street that lead to his branch of Starbucks. Going inside he was heartened to see he was early. Quickly going into the back and signing in he grabbed an apron before getting out and getting onto his till.

After a few grumpy working class idiots he was surprised by a familiar face, who he has to admit he recognized instantly but never said anything. He quickly served Mr Eyebrows his coffee and was pleased to notice the way Derek was watching him intently, eyeing up him. That made him blush like a fool so he took longer than he needed so he could compose himself. As he took the bills and passed over his coffee he caughts sight of Derek's badge and steeled himself..."NYPD" and as he wasn't wearing a uniform he guessed he was a Detective, damn.

He had noticed when the Deputy had disappeared one weekend and never came back but never asked his Dad, too afraid he might let the cat out of the bag. He'd let it go but after awhile just assumed he had asked to be transferred.

After a few more customers he got into the usual routine: ask, make, serve and receive money. Pretty simple though he had been caught messing up, possibly because he was daydreaming about new Netflix series, though could just be his ADHD, damn he'd forgotten to take his Adderall this morning. That made him sigh but flash a nervous grin as he realized he just sighed whilst his current customer was ordering.

_Wow Stiles, way to try and get tips_

Passing the cup to the customer gently he smiled again so he wouldn't get harassed by his boss later, he didn't like his boss, he was never there untill you messed up.  
As the next customer came to the counter he eyed up the guy and instantly regretted it as he saw the gun hidden in his waistband and realized it was a crook, with the classic hoodie, cap and creepy smirk.

He sighed and served the man, briefly ducking under the counter to grab a cup before pouring the coffee and serving him, taking the money and holding it for the least amount of time he could, as if it would melt his hands like acid. 

God he hated creepy guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked it kudos is much welcomed so I know to write more!


End file.
